


Master of None

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [23]
Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Raleigh learns of what Cadence really thinks of him in the middle of a heated argument.From the things you said prompt list:17. things you said that i wish you hadn’t
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768





	Master of None

“Just sell your song,” Raleigh insisted, not for the first time that day. 

He and Cadence were finally back at her apartment. Raleigh had spent an hour of their afternoon corralling after her rage-fueled tantrum. She had stormed out of the studio once they received news that the label would not be footing the bill for more than 12 masters. Cadence and her team had currently recorded 14 tracks with three more slated this week. The plug being pulled meant that the other two masters will belong to the producer unless Cadence comes up with the money to buy the rights back. 

“It’s my _life!_ My entire story,” she yelled back. “These songs are who I am!” 

She couldn’t part with her work. Her entire heart was tied up in those songs. _Where would she get the money to pay for them?_

“And you’ll write another one,” he said flatly from the kitchen where he was making a snack. 

Raleigh had suggested on selling one of the songs to another artist. In true Cadence Dorian fashion she was vehemently against the idea, even if it _would_ give her the cash flow to buy a few of her tracks back. He even offered to loan her the money; _of course_ she scoffed at that. Frankly, Raleigh was tired of hearing her complain and rejecting simple solutions. It wasn’t a hard decision for him.

“You’ll still be on the copyright, who cares if it’s someone else that records it? Sell the song and you’ll have the opportunity to write others.” 

“You don’t get it, Raleigh,” she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. “You don’t write your music.” 

He looked up from his sandwich and at her, dumbfounded; “I write my songs.” 

“With topliners, composers and ten other people in the room,” she scoffed. 

“Since when is collaboration fraud?” 

“I write _100%_ _of my music._ You wouldn’t understand.” 

For Cadence Dorian having complete ownership of and controlling creative liberties of her IP were of upmost importance. She just couldn’t fathom _not_ having her work publicly tied to her name. Yes, Cadence Dorian’s a snob when it comes to craft. 

“You’re living in a delusion,” Raleigh shook his head more to himself than anything as he took another large bite.

He knew Cadence was new to the business and had a fantastical view of how things worked. He knew she thought that getting signed was a saving grace, a lifeline that let her pursue any and all of her creative endeavors. He realized she, never in her wildest dreams, would have imagined the nightmare that comes with the coveted deal. She was naïve to the bone Ellis dangled over her head; of the suits and 360-contracts and how every single thing she does for the next decade will be in service to the label and maximizing their profits. 

Unfortunately, the glass ceiling shattered today.

Maybe Raleigh Carrera wasn’t the most prolific songwriter, but he sure as hell was a fantastic musician and entertainer. His team is composed of amazing composers and lyricists who preferred to not be in the spotlight. They were the A Team. The industry was _full_ of this type of partnership. Raleigh wished she understood that even the most indie of singer-songwriter’s collaborate. Collabing doesn’t diminish the creative integrity, it enhances it.

His small words fueled the fires already tormenting her hazel eyes; 

“If you spent more time worrying about your career than your ridiculous image, maybe you could empathize an inkling. But _no,_ ” she spat. 

“You don’t mean that.”

Her arms flailed wildly as she stomped around the living room; “’I’m Raleigh Carrera and I’d rather destroy things and party than write one _goddamn good_ song. I care more about my ‘bad boy’ image than being respected in the community’,” she mocked in her best, deep voiced Raleigh impression. Hands firmly on her hips she added her most damning assessment of his character, “There’s only so much songs about booze and rebelling can do for you. Such _hollow_ and _shitty_ subjects. Write something _real,_ Raleigh.” 

_Oh fuck no_. Raleigh could handle a slew of shit thrown his way. What he drew the line was his girlfriend calling him a fraud. 

“Say that again when you go double diamond and sell out a worldwide arena tour,” he volleyed right back just as spiteful. The forest fire in his eyes were dangerously close to overtaking hers. “Which you won’t ever get the chance to do if you don’t sell this song. Get your head out of your ass, Cadence.”

She expelled a high pitched huff in frustration.

Neither sad a word. 

Cadence paced over to the expansive windows overlooking the hustle and bustle of New York City. Raleigh watched her every step, waiting for the heat between them to die down enough to cross the distance.

Moments passed and he came to stand beside her, his calloused hand testing the waters at the small of her back. When she didn’t react his thumb began drawing calming circles. 

Ever so softly he broke the harsh silence, “You know I’m right.” 

Cadence stepped from his grasp and turned to look him straight in the eye. “What you are is a thorn in my side,” she huffed out with a breath of air. 

Raleigh’s brows knitted together. Sure she’s mad at the world right now, but what’d this have to do with him? 

“Have you even written a thing in the last six months?” She rose an all-knowing, accusatory brow. “No. You haven’t. Your tour ended last year. Sort out your own damn career before you come after mine.”

The way she said it - with absolutely no feeling and heaps of bitter indifference - struck him to the core. Raleigh Carrera thought Cadence Dorian could be the one he’s be delighted to move mountains for. She was the one that had him falling madly, quickly, deeply in love ever since she materialized in his life. Never would he have guessed she regarded _him_ with contempt. 

“If I’m such a waste why are you with me, huh?” he threw his hands in the air and tried to keep from yelling. “Actually - don’t answer that. I’ll do you one better, Cadence. We’re done.” Raleigh moved through the living space, grabbing his things that were scattered around and shoving them in his leather backpack. 

He was moving too quickly for Cadence to rebuke. She wasn’t fully cognizant with what was happening; her mind was still stuffed with the grief and torment of losing her songs. 

Raleigh was standing at the door when it all clicked together. 

_Shit._

“Lucky for us the world thinks we broke up months ago,” he called before slamming the door. 

Cadence regretted the words the moment the reverberated rattling forced her to realize he had taken her heated rant to heart. Raleigh had been nothing but a wonderful friend and a sweet clandestine lover in the months they’ve been intertwined. She didn’t _mean_ it. She was just pissed that things always seem to work out for him and now she’s _stuck_. 

But pride would get the best of her and she’d let him walk away for good. 


End file.
